All references cited herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety as though fully set forth. Unless defined otherwise, technical and scientific terms used herein have the same meaning as commonly understood by one of ordinary skill in the art to which this invention belongs. Allen et al., Remington: The Science and Practice of Pharmacy 22nd ed., Pharmaceutical Press (Sep. 15, 2012); Hornyak et al., Introduction to Nanoscience and Nanotechnology, CRC Press (2008); Singleton and Sainsbury, Dictionary of Microbiology and Molecular Biology 3rd ed., revised ed., J. Wiley & Sons (New York, N.Y. 2006); Smith, March's Advanced Organic Chemistry Reactions, Mechanisms and Structure 7th ed., J. Wiley & Sons (New York, N.Y. 2013); Singleton, Dictionary of DNA and Genome Technology 3rd ed., Wiley-Blackwell (Nov. 28, 2012); and Green and Sambrook, Molecular Cloning: A Laboratory Manual 4th ed., Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press (Cold Spring Harbor, N.Y. 2012), provide one skilled in the art with a general guide to many of the terms used in the present application. For references on how to prepare antibodies, see Greenfield, Antibodies A Laboratory Manual 2nd ed., Cold Spring Harbor Press (Cold Spring Harbor N.Y., 2013); Köhler and Milstein, Derivation of specific antibody-producing tissue culture and tumor lines by cell fusion, Eur. J. Immunol. 1976 Jul. 6(7):511-9; Queen and Selick, Humanized immunoglobulins, U.S. Pat. No. 5,585,089 (1996 December); and Riechmann et al., Reshaping human antibodies for therapy, Nature 1988 Mar. 24, 332(6162):323-7.
Laser-induced fluorescence spectroscopy (LIFS) has been extensively applied to complex biological systems to diagnose diseases, such as tumors or atherosclerotic plaques, and to analyze chemical or biochemical composition of organic matters. The benefit of LIFS includes its noninvasive approach to obtain both qualitative and quantitative information of a biological system in vivo. Additional advantages of LIFS include wavelength tunability, narrow bandwidth excitation, directivity and short pulses excitation. Furthermore, LIFS can selectively and efficiently excite the fluorophores in organic matter and greatly improve the fluorescence selectivity and detectability.
Time-resolved techniques allow real-time evolution of the laser-induced emission to be directly recorded which was made possible by the availability of short (nanoseconds) and ultra-short (picoseconds) pulsed lasers, as well as advances in high-speed electronics. Because the light emission process occurs in a very short time interval after the stimulating event (e.g., fluorescence decay time is in the order of nanoseconds), the time-resolved measurement can provide information about molecular species and protein structures of the sample. For example, the time-resolved techniques permit “early” processes (typically the direct excitation of short-lived states or very rapid subsequent reactions) and “late” processes (typically from long-lived states, delayed excitation by persisting electron populations or by reactions which follow the original electron process) to be “separated” in the measured data.
The time-resolved measurement only obtains an integrated effect from a wide range of wavelengths and can be complemented by spectral information in the laser-induced emission to reveal additional characteristics of a sample. To resolve the laser-induced emission into component wavelengths while still being able to perform time-resolved measurement, some existing LIFS techniques use a scanning monochromator to select wavelengths from the broadband emission one wavelength at a time, and to direct the selected wavelength component to the photodetector. However, to resolve another wavelength from the emission spectrum, the sample has to be excited again to produce another reemission, while the monochromator is tuned to select the new wavelength.
These existing techniques can take a significant amount of time to resolve multiple spectral components from a wide band light emission. Although each wavelength component can be recorded in real-time, the transition time of using a monochromator to select another wavelength can take up to a few seconds, which becomes the limiting factor in performing real-time measurements. Furthermore, an overall measurement can take a large amount of time if a large number of stimulation locations on the sample have to be measured. Hence, there is a need for systems and methods that facilitates near real-time recording of both time-resolved and wavelength-resolved information from a light emission caused by a single excitation of a sample.